


Předvečer památného dne

by SallyPejr



Series: Johnova svatba [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John and Mary's Wedding, M/M, Night Before Wedding
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noc před Johnovou svatbou měla být ve společnosti přátel a alkoholu, ovšem to by většina společnosti nesměla být odvolaná na vyšetřování kdo ví čeho. A tak John tráví poslední mládeneckou noc sám doma. A s tím protivným dědkem, co ho ráno skoro srazil k zemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Předvečer památného dne

„To jsme to moc dlouho nevydrželi." pousměje se John trochu lítostivě, trochu pobaveně.

„To je pravda. Ale tohle bylo spíš posezení s přáteli než opravdový rozlučkový večírek."

„To mám teda kamarády." povzdechne si John na oko. „Někteří nepříjdou, někteří si jdou vyšetřovat a zbytek se vymlouvá na nemoce a věk."

„Klidně si nás všechny pomlouvej dál, stejně ti to k ničemu nebude." poplácá ho Mike po paži, než Johnovi naposledy zamává a nasedne do čekajícího taxíku, který je sem přivezl.

John za ním mávne rukou a vejde do tichého domu. Mary tuto noc tráví u rodičů, aby se na mohla v klidu přichystat na svatbu, takže má celé jejich obydlí sám pro sebe.

John si pověsí kabát a chce se po schodech vydat vzhůru do ložnice, aby se předtím velkým dnem vyspal, ale vyruší ho zazvonění. John si jen povzdechne a jde otevřít.

„Dobrý den, pane." zachraplá na něj bělovlasý stařík stojící na prahu.

„Dobrý večer. Co si přejete?" zeptá se John udiveně.

Dnes ráno tohodle staříka potkal. Nebo spíše. Dnes ráno se s tímhle staříkem srazil, když byl na cestě od Mikea. Oba měli plnou náruč knih a nedávali pozor na cestu. Chtěl staříkovi pomoct se sběrem jeho knih, ale ten si je posbíral sám a s několika dost ostrými nadávkami zmizel v davu. Po téhle zkušenosti John rozhodně není moc nadšený, že staříka vidí u svých dveří.

„Víte, rád bych se vám vomluvil za ten ranní incident. Sem reagoval krapet přehnaně, zvlášť dyž ste mi chtěl pomoct." povídá stařík svým hlubokým chraplákem. „By sem se vám chtěl vomluvit, jak už sem říkal. A taky víte. Dyž sme se tak srazili, no- Chybí mi jedna kniha, taková outlá, tak víte, napadlo mě, estli se náhadou nedostala mezi ty vaše."

John věděl, že pro obyčejnou omluvu by sem ten chlápek nepřišel.

„Ještě jsem se na ty knihy nedíval, ani je nekontroloval." řekne John a přeletí po shrbeném staříkovi rychlým pohledem. Ten nevypadá, že by ho mohl přeprat, takže nebude vadit, když ho pustí dovnitř.

„Pojďte dál, ukážu vám ty knihy." pokyne John muži a zavede ho do obýváku, kde na stole leží dva sloupky knih.

„Máte to tu pěkný, fakt že jo." povídá stařík.

„Děkuji." řekne John skoro neslyšně a začne se probírat knihami od Mikea. Půjčil si od něj nějaké lékařské publikace, takže stačí najít knihu z jiného oboru a bude to ta staříkova.

„Jak se ta vaše knížka jmenuje?" zeptá se John a obrátí se ke svému návštěvníkovi.

Jenže ten už nevypadá jako bělovlasý stařík. Narovnal se a je najednou vysoký. Velice vysoký. V ruce drží bílou paruku i licousy, které měl nalepené a místo nich jdou vidět jeho vlastní vlnící se černé vlasy.

„Sher- Sher-" pokusí se John promluvit, ale nedokáže slovo dokončit. Najednou se mu podlomí kolena a na moment má pocit, že omdlí. Nejistě za sebou nahmatá stůl a opře se o něj, zatímco sleduje zjevení před sebou.

„Johne, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Sherlock ustaraně.

Opravdu je to on. Přišel sem sice velice dobře zamaskovaný, ale je to opravdu Sherlock Holmes.

„Jestli jsem v pořádku?" zopakuje John Sherlockovu otázku. Obratem ruky už nevypadá, že každým okamžikem omdlí. Teď vypadá velice naštvaně.

„Tři roky, Sherlocku!" zařve John vztekle.

Během okamžiku je John u Holmese a vrazí mu pěstí.

Sherlock to očividně nečekal a spadl na zem.

„Tři roky seš pryč a pak se tady najednou zjevíš a ptáš se, jestli jsem v pořádku?!" huláká John vztekle na ležícího detektiva.

Sherlock se chce postavit, ale sotva si začne sedat, John si před něj klekne a srazí ho pěstí zase do lehu.

„Johne, co blázníš?" nechápe Sherlock.

„Blázním?" naježí se John vztekle a chytne Sherlocka za kabát. „Teď rozhodně neblázním! Když jsi skočil, to jsem bláznil!" huláká John a třepe se Sherlockem, jako by byl jen hadrový panák.

„Víš ty vůbec, jak mi bylo? Myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvý! Mrtvý! Bože, byl jsem ti na pohřbu! A paní Hudsonová probrečela celé dny! Víš, ty sobeckej parchante, jak jsme se cítili?" Johnův hlas se zlomí a přeruší tak tok jeho výčitek. John už se Sherlockem necloumá. Dál se drží jeho kabátu, ale tentokrát se o něj se skloněnou hlavou opírá a snaží se popadnout dech.

„Johne." hlesne Sherlock ustaraně, když si uvědomí, že se John celý třese.

„Ježiši, myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvý." vzlykne John skoro zoufale. Automaticky si sedne na paty a opře se čelem o hřbety svých rukou.

„Johne." řekne Sherlock lítostivě a opatrně Johna obejme kolem ramen. „Dlužím ti tisíce omluv. A nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že zareaguješ takto."

„Tři roky, Sherlocku. Cos čekal, že udělám, když se takhle zjevíš?" zeptá se John nechápavě a zvedne se dostatečně, aby Sherlockovi viděl do očí.

„Myslel jsem, že už jsi zapomněl."

„Bože, jako by to šlo." uchechtne se John, ale zní to hořce. „Občas jsem si přál, abych uměl vymazávat věci z hlavy tak jako ty, ale nešlo to. Ty seš prostě nezapomenutelný. Ať už to bolí, jak chce." dodá tiše.

„To ty taky." pousměje se Sherlock. Trochu od sebe Johna odstrčí a donutí ho si sednou na paty, aby se mohl i on posadit.

„Vůbec ses nezměnil. Až na pár vrásek." řekne Sherlock klidně. Zvedne pravačku a špičkami dvou prstů přejede po Johnově čele po linii jedné z hlubších vodorovných vrásek, které před třemi roky John neměl.

„Hodně ses mračil." řekne Sherlock tiše, zatímco prsty přejede nad obočím, kolem očnice až k lícní kosti.

John jen sedí a ani se nehne. Očí má upřené na Sherlockovu tvář, zatímco Sherlock sleduje trasu svých prstů.

„A taky ses hodně smál." pokračuje Sherlock, když špička ukazováku narazí na drobnou vrásku u Johnovi pusy, která se ukáže jasněji pokaždé, když se John usměje. Ale tam se Sherlock nezdržuje. Pokračuje dál a pomalu přejede po Johnově dolním rtu.

John lehce pootevře pusu, když ucítí Sherlockovi prsty na rtech a naprosto automaticky koncem jazyka olízne jejich špičky.

Sherlockovi zornice se rozšíří a on na moment strne, ale vzápětí jsou prsty pryč a jsou nahrazeny jeho rty.

John překvapeně vykulí oči, když ho Sherlock políbí, ale pak spokojeně zamručí a lehce pootevře pusu.

Zatímco se líbají a jejich jazyky vedou vlastní boj, John s přivřenýma očima lehce přejede rukama po Sherlockových tvářích a boltcích, až nakonec zaboří prsty do jeho vlasů. Detektiv nakupí své dlaně pod Johnovými čelistmi a opatrně omotá prsty kolem jeho krku. Chvíli jim trvá, než se od sebe odtrhnou.

„Bože." vydechne John a překvapeně hledí na Sherlockovu tvář. Holmes má pootevřená ústa, zrudlé tváře a v jeho pohledu je něco – nedočkavého. A John si je jistý, že on musí vypadat stejně.

„Sherlocku, jestli teď nepřestaneme, tak - tak už nepřestanu." zamumle John tiše, čelo opřené o Sherlockovo rameno. V hlase mu zní obavy, jako by měl strach z toho, co se dějel.

„Tak pokračuj a nepřestávej." navrhne Sherlock skoro šeptem.

„Bože." stačí John říct, než ho Sherlock znovu políbí.

„Nahoře je ložnice." podaří se Johnovi říct mezi polibky.

„Moc daleko." odmítne Sherlock návrh. „Máme gauč."

\- - o - -

Johna probudí polibek na rtech a ruka, která mu přejede po boku až k zadku, kde se zastaví. Trochu se pousměje, když si uvědomí, kdo ho líbá a hladí.

„Dobré ráno." zamumle Sherlock tiše a znovu Johna políbí.

„Dobrá ráno." vrátí mu John pozdrav. „Tohle dává našemu přátelství úplně jiný význam." dodá.

„Hlavně to dává dost směšný podtón ke všem tvým prohlášením, že nejsi gay." ušklíbne se Sherlock, jeho ruka pořád bloudí po Johnových zádech nahoru a dolů.

„Jsem rád, že jsi zpátky." usměje se John šťastně a odhrne Sherlockovi vlasy z čela. Ovšem něco v Sherlockově pohledu ho zarazí. John se nadzvedne na loktu a zamračí se na muže pod sebou.

„Jsi zpátky, že ano? Neodejdeš zase a nezmizíš, že ne?" zeptá se John s obavami.

„Ještě zpátky nejsem, ale neodejdu, neboj." pousměje se Sherlock chlácholivě, ale Johna to moc neuklidní.

„Jak to myslíš?" zamračí se John ještě víc a sedne si na paty. Nahota ho momentálně opravdu netrápí.

Sherlock si se zavřenýma očima povzdechne a posadí se bokem k Johnovi a s nohama křížem. Zády se opře o gauč.

„Johne, byl jsem pryč tři roky, ale ne proto, abych očistil své jméno. Snažil jsem se pochytat všechny Moriartyho poskoky a překazit všechny jeho plány, které ještě běžely. S těmi plány nemůžu říct jistě, jestli jsou všechny, jeho činnost byla opravdu rozsáhlá. Ale z jeho zabijáků už zbývá jen jeden. A ten je tady v Londýně."

„Takže dokud nechytíš i jeho, tak jsi oficiálně mrtvý?" ujišťuje se John.

„Jen pro ostatní. Pro tebe ne." pousměje se Sherlock a otočí se čelem k blonďatému muži, než ho chytne jednou rukou za tvář. „Kdyby na tom nezávisel tvůj život, neopustil bych tě ani před těmi třemi lety a teď to rozhodně nezopakuju. Obzvlášť po takové noci." pousměje se Sherlock a znovu Johna políbí.

„To je dobře." usměje se John a pevně Sherlocka obejme. A rozhodně mu nevadí, že pro to objetí musel až do Sherlockova klína.

„Už mě nikdy neopouštěj."

„Ani kdyby na tom závisela Mycroftova pozice ve vládě." zamumle Sherlock. Opatrně Johna položí na záda a skloní se nad ním.

„Drahý doktore Watsone, jako sociopat nemám ohledně citů úplně jasný přehled, ale obávám se, že moje pocity vůči vaší osobě už dávno překročily hranice přátelství." povídá Sherlock vážně, zatímco Johna líbá po tváři a ke krku.

„V tom případě ti musím říct." ozve se John vážným hlasem a chytne Sherlockovu tvář do obou dlaní. „Že tyto pocity jsou oboustranné."

Sherlock se nadšeně usměje a s pootevřenou pusou Johna políbí. Chce znovu pokračovat na krk, ale vyruší ho vysoké zajíknutí a hlasitý náraz něčeho velkého na zem. John i Sherlock sebou trhnou a rychle se posadí.

„Co to bylo?" zeptá se Sherlock a trochu se zamračí.

„Mary! Ježiši Kriste!" vyhrkne John vyděšeně a rozběhne se k tělu ve dveřích.

„Jen omdlela, tak proč se tváříš tak vyděšeně?" zeptá se Sherlock, když přenesou Mary na gauč.

Oba se v rychlosti aspoň trochu oblíkli a John se teď čichací solí snaží Mary probudit.

„Nejde o to, _co_ jí je, ale _kdo_  to je." řekne John a opatrně Mary popleská po tváři.

„A kdo to je?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Ty to nevíš?" zarazí se John a překvapeně se na Sherlocka podívá.

„Měl bych?" diví se Holmes a trochu se zamračí. Jen nerad přiznává vlastní nevědomost.

John si jen povzdechne a trochu nejistě se na Sherlocka podívá.

„Mary je moje snoubenka a dneska v jednu hodinu máme mít svatbu." přizná John.

„Oh." hlesne Sherlock překvapeně a podívá se na ženu za Johnovými zády. „Oh." hlesne ještě jednou, když si všimne, že je Mary vzhůru.

John se zarazí a otočí.

„Mary, jak ti je?" zeptá se John ustaraně. Chce ji chytnout za tvář, ale ona jeho ruku odstrčí a rychle se posadí. Naštvaným výrazem přitom kmitá mezi Johnem a Sherlockem.

„Mary, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se John a trochu nejistě se zamračí.

„V pořádku?" zopakuje Mary vztekle. „Jak můžu být v pořádku, když se můj snoubenec v den naší svatby válí na našem gauči s nějakým chlapem a- a-" Mary není schopná dokončit větu.

„A souloží s ním?" doplní za ni Sherlock.

„Zklapni!" zařve Mary o oktávu vyšším hlasem a rozbrečí se. „Johne, v den naší svatby! Kdyby to byla nějaká coura z večírku, ta bych nejspíš pochopila, ale ty seš tady s nějakým chlapem a říkáš mu, že ho miluješ!"

„To jsem mu neř-" John se zarazí. „Vlastně řekl."

„Chceš to vzít zpět?" zeptá se ho Sherlock klidným tónem, ale nedívá se na něj.

„Co? Ne!" vyhrkne John okamžitě, ale hned se zarazí. „Do háje." řekne a otočí se na Mary.

„Johne Watsone, já tě nenávidím!" štěkne Mary naštvaně a postaví se, tváře pořád mokré od slz. „Žádná svatba nebude a ty odsud vypadneš! A všem vysvětlíš, proč se to ruší! A všechny přípravy a hostinu a kostel a všechno si zaplatíš! Už tě nikdy nechci vidět!" zaječí Mary a rozběhne se pryč. Proletí obývákem i chodbou a práskne za sebou hlavními dveřmi.

„Té svatby mi je líto." řekne Sherlock po chvíli.

John se na něj obrátí se skeptickým výrazem v obličeji.

„Nelži. Líto ti to není ani trochu."

„Ale vidět tě v kostele, jak v obleku čekáš u oltáře, to nezní zas tak špatně."

„Jistě. A tvůj bratr by seděl v první řadě a snažil by se uklidnit tvé puritánské rodiče." ušklíbne se John a postaví se. „Dáš si něco ke snídani? Moc tady toho není, ale něco by se našlo. A kousek dál v ulici je pekařství."

„Něco bych snědl. Po téhle noci mi vytrávilo." usoudí Sherlock, ale zůstává sedět. „Johne, nebudeš mi vyčítat, že od tebe Mary odešla?" zeptá se vážně.

„Nevím." zarazí se John a trochu nejistě se na Sherlocka podívá. „Teď ne. Ještě mi to úplně nedošlo a navíc nám to teď budou vyčítat všichni příbuzní a známí. A jestli později- To záleží jen na tobě."

„V tom případě se musím postarat o to, abys neměl šanci litovat." ušklíbne se Sherlock a stoupne si.


End file.
